narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yukimura Clan
Yuimura Clan is a old and small clan resided in Soragakure, Land of Sky. Yukimura Clan was one of the strongest clan because of possessing Tenshiying. However, during the Second Shinobi World War, they were attacked by Konohagakure for challenging Five Great Nations. The clan was utterly destroyed and disappeared from the Ninja World. All the survivors left the village and moved to other countries. History Yukimura Clan is one of the oldest and strongest clan in Soragakure, Land of Sky. They are born with Kekkei Genkai, Tenshiying which granted them power to control feather. However, most of the newer generation barely able to use their gifted abilities as good as their parents, perhaps it was because the requirement is too high or the new generation is too weak. Despite this, they was still considered as one of the strongest clan in Soragakure. They were widely known as Wing of the Sora because unlike their comrade who used modern technology to fly, they are born with natural wings. One of notable member is Yukimura Sora, who was able to master the Kekkei Genkai into another level. He alone challenged and won every Clan Leader of Soragakure in a fair and square one on one battle. Yukimura lived in Soragakure Base #1, the base that served as the main structure of the completed base. The land itself will turn into a great castle when all bases combined together. During the Second War Era, Land of Sky tried to become the Sixth Great Nation by challenging Land of Fire. Yukimura Clan took part in the war under the command of Sora, who was the leader of the clan. Despite their great power, they were still utterly destroyed by Konohagakure, though it was not because of individual strength but teamwork. News of Yukimura is rarely heard in the Ninja World after the Shinobi World War erupted that destroyed the whole Soragakure. There were a few Yukimura survived from the war, most of them moved to other countries and hide their identities. One of the notable Yukimura survivor is Asuka who lived in Takigakure. She became missing-nin of Takigakure and blacklisted as S-Rank criminal in the world since she joined the criminal organization, Jūnigatsu. Kekkei Genkai All Yukimura were born with the Kekkei Genkai, Tenshiying but not everyone could activate it. The first activation of this ability depends on the user. This natural ability granted them the power of manipulating feather. Normally, they were taught how to form wings from feather. They also have the power to shoot and regenerate the feather by using their chakra. However, the rate of regeneration is very slow. In Yukimura Clan, only two member who are known able to shoot and regenerate in high speed. The first is Yukimura Sora and the second is Yukimura Asuka. Known Member *Yukimura Asuka *Yukimura Sora (Deceased) Trivia * Yukimura are commonly having dark blue color hair * Their wings color depends on the person chakra Credit * ©Soragakure: Snorgle